


10 Times Phillip Carlyle and Anne Wheeler were #RelationshipGoals

by Spacecadet72



Series: Be My Forever [2]
Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 13:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: Listicle about A-list actor Phillip Carlyle and his girlfriend, Anne Wheeler.





	10 Times Phillip Carlyle and Anne Wheeler were #RelationshipGoals

**Author's Note:**

> I had a couple of requests to write the article referenced at the end of Taking Chances. Its been a while since Taking Chances finished, but I finally got around to this and had a ton of fun writing it. 
> 
> Written for day 5 of the 30 day multi-fandom one shot challenge I'm doing instead of nanowrimo this year. The prompt was haze.

_By Jessica Elliot_

Phillip Carlyle and his trapeze artist girlfriend, Anne Wheeler are one of our favorite celebrity couples. They’ve been dating for a couple of years, which is practically a decade in celebrity relationships. Because they just celebrated their 2nd anniversary, and we love to talk about love, here are 10 times Anne and Phillip have made us want a love like that. 

**1\. How they met**

When celebrities date outside of the celebrity dating pool, it always leaves us wondering how they met (and how we can make that happen for ourselves.) While Anne does perform for a living, her fanbase isn’t quite as large as Phillip’s. But this couple met in a totally normal way. A dating app. We can’t see many celebrities going this route--even Anne thought she was being catfished at first--but it might just be time to give dating apps another shot. 

**2\. This Interview**

Many may remember the interview about Phillip’s then upcoming movie _Tail Lights_ , when the question came up about whether Phillip was seeing someone. Instead of his usual brush off answer for these types of questions, Phillip bore his heart about the girl he wanted to date, helping Anne to realize she wanted to be with him even with his life being in the spotlight. See the link below to relive the cuteness. 

**3\. How they told everyone they were dating**

Phillip Carlyle was a very eligible bachelor and letting the world know he was off the market was an important step. They had been photographed by the paparazzi on dates together, but didn’t say anything for the first month of their relationship. Then, Phillip tweeted a sweet picture of him kissing Anne on the cheek with the caption _Lucky to have such a wonderful girlfriend._ That only fed the frenzy around the couple, but the image speaks for itself. They’re happy and in love. 

**4\. Their first red carpet appearance**

While it’s now a common occurrence for Anne to join Phillip on the red carpet, that wasn’t always the case. Anne accompanied Phillip for the first time at the premiere for Phillip’s animated movie _Little Bear_ , showing support for his work. Phillip also supported Anne through the night, never leaving her side, his hand always in hers for the whole experience. 

**5\. This photo**

Speaking of that movie premiere, a photo taken of Anne and Phillip, where Phillip had just burst out laughing at something Anne said went viral the next day. It was sweet to see them so comfortable and real together. One of the best pieces of relationship advice this writer ever received was to find someone who you can laugh with. Looks like Phillip’s listened to that advice. 

**6\. This Valentine’s Day gift**

For their first Valentine’s Day as a couple, Anne posted a picture on instagram of Phillip making her pancakes for breakfast. Heart shaped pancakes. With homemade strawberry syrup. Seriously, people, take note: the way to many a girl’s heart is through their stomach. 

**7\. This supportive tweet**

While Phillip’s career seems to overshadow Anne's, that’s not to say that Phillip isn’t supportive of Anne either. Phillip posted a picture on instagram of Anne at the circus, practicing on the trapeze. The caption _The most talented and beautiful trapeze artist in New York_ makes it clear how Phillip feels about Anne’s job. That’s another piece of relationship advice: always date someone who supports your career goals. It’s 2018, guys. Don’t settle for less. 

**8\. This birthday tribute**

Phillip posts quite a lot on social media, both about and not about Anne, while Anne’s social media presence is quieter. That’s not to say that she never posts about him. For Phillip’s last birthday, she posted a picture of the two of them on instagram with this message: _Happy Birthday to the best guy I know. You’re so sweet and loving and I’m so grateful to call myself your girlfriend._ How sweet is that?

**9\. Quiet time together**

While some of their dates involve the red carpet or the circus, they also spend a lot of time together at home, seeming to prefer quiet nights in to to wild nights out. Anne posted about one such night with this picture of them playing Dungeon’s and Dragons with her brother and a friend of theirs, with the caption _nerd ;)_. Besides learning more about Phillip’s interests, it was sweet to see how they spend their time together. 

**10\. This gif**

This moment was immortalized at the most recent Golden Globes. In the midst of everything happening on the red carpet, Anne and Phillip only had eyes for each other. You can practically see the haze of love they’re in. 

Anne and Phillip are relationship goals and we can only hope to find someone so suited for ourselves as they are for each other. 


End file.
